


Flash Back

by Paynes_Grey



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynes_Grey/pseuds/Paynes_Grey
Summary: An extended scene from Flash Back wherein Thawne cuffs Barry to his wheelchair and has a fruitful talk-among other things- with his nemesis.





	

“If you’re _here_ , that means my plan has…” Barry could see the instant darkness flipped like a switch as his eyes lit up and a millisecond later he violently whipped the small white chair across the room as it smashed into the wall and bounced off of the floor a few times before finally halting to a stop. Barry gulped as the speed of his heart went from, “I can still probably switch this situation around” to _“I better say something fast!”_ In an instant there was a red flash and then Eobard was at Barry’s side. “I have no need for you. Not _this_ you, anyway. You probably should have thought of that.” His hand vibrated at a high frequency, a dangerous tactic Barry knew all too well.

 

He was going to kill him.

 

 Eobard’s arm zoomed for Barry’s heart as he suddenly screamed. “ _NO!-Nolisten!_ Your plan worked! Thawne. Pl _ea_ se!” Barry’s eyes were wide, yes he had _quite_ the good reason to fear this man, his mentor, his saviour, his friend, his nemesis. “You _won_ .. You.. won.. You left _every_ thing behind, you left..” Barry gulped down the last word as Thawne’s arm stopped abruptly, inches from Barry’s chest as he tried to recollect his breath his counterpart had always had a habit of stealing away from him. Thawne lowered his eyes before small crinkles formed below them from the smirk he was giving.

Eobard hummed and seemed to have been checking Barry out, studying him, staring at his features as if contemplating something. The man wasn’t just faster than Barry at being a speedster, he always seemed to be at least two steps ahead of him mentally. It astonished Barry just _how_ fast he figured out he wasn’t the Barry from this time. Eobard’s smile interrupted his thoughts.

Barry seethed. “W-why are you smiling? Because you _won?_ Because you were successful in deceiving me?”

“No, Mr. Allen. Well, partially yes, but no. Right now I am smiling because your casual lack of mention of Caitlin and Cisco. As if, the only person I truly hurt or let down by my deception and my abandonment, was-” He leaned towards Barry’s face as his eyes widened just slightly. "-you."

“I… you… you didn’t have to leave. You- you had everything here. You could have made something of yourself _here._ On our… on _my_ Earth.. You had the capacity to be something great.”

At this, Eobard barked back a laugh. “I _am_ something great, Barry. But,” He closed the gap between them by a few more inches, now squatting next to his apprentice, Barry subconsciously pulled back harder on the Flash resistant handcuffs that bound him to the pseudo-handicapped man’s wheelchair as he continued to stare Barry thoughtfully in his still wider-than-usual eyes. “Barry, did you think you could change me? Did you think I would forget about returning to my time, my world, to stay here and play hero with you? No.. I would think one would have quite an easier time convincing you of that, don’t you think?”

In a burst of bravery, Barry leaned forward, their faces now just a few inches away. “I _know_ that you have the same twisted, distorted, messed up feelings for me that I have for you, Eobard. You made sure of that, didn’t you? By being my mentor, my close friend, my _ally_ in arms. You think that I would become like you? Corrupt? Only because you asked me to?!”

Eobard’s eyes lowered in a menacing glare as he took Barry’s throat into his hand with a soft but firm grasp. Just enough to strain his breathing. “Barry, I think by the way your heart is thumping out of pace underneath my fingertips is proof enough that your love for me w _ould_ and c _ould_ turn you towards me. Even _now_ you know what I’ve done, what I’m about to do, and here you are, time traveling backwards just to speak with me. You’re good at impersonating your past double in this timeline, but you’ve _never_ been so see-through as you are right now. This is the same lascivious look you’ve been giving me for years now, Barry. I can feel the chills shooting down your spine when you look at me.. You always ran to _me_ , ran _through_ time, because you needed my help. And now that you know _everything_.. here _you are_. Back under my wing.” Barry’s heart was pounding, he tried desperately to vibrate his hand out of the cuffs again as Eobard laughed at the frantic and failed attempt.

“Let me out, Thawne.” Barry warned.

“Or what, Allen? This is a sound-proof, and may I mention, _still_ unknown and invisible room. Are you going to scream? Hm? What are you going to d-”

In a blur, Barry wrapped his fingers into a bundle of black fabric, clenching onto the wrinkles in his counterpart’s shirt and forced him forward. As quick as Barry’s speed was, it all happened so slowly. Both of them inching towards each other as Barry caught his former mentor’s lips in a hard kiss. Then everything stopped moving. And there was far too long of a dead silence. Barry gulped slowly, investigating the look of curiosity on the other Speedsters face.

“Hmm. Makes you think, doesn’t it?” He replied casually, as if Barry hadn’t just stipulated years of repressed feelings onto his lips; his look of confusion and lack of response turned up another smile onto Eobard’s face. “How many years you’ve been looking at me, with those same trustful, lustful eyes. And yet..” Thawne stroked Barry’s cheek lightly, releasing his grip on his throat. “Yet, it is _now- after_ I betrayed you. After you’ve discovered the truth, knowing _exactly_ who I am and what kind of man I am, do you choose now to finally kiss me. You’re wavering, my old friend. Teetering on the fence between good and dare I say, heroic, choices; and the kinds that I would make.” Eobard gave him a knowing glare that sent more chills through Barry as he coughed before trying to reciprocate a response.

“You- you never gave me a chance! You hid everything from me, and then you vanished, left me!” The anger suddenly present and boiling, adding venom to his words.

“I at least said goodbye.” Thawne answered truthfully as Barry widened his eyes, cutting his speech short.

“H-how did you, do you, know that?” He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in a sense of deep loss; remembering the video on the flashdrive that Eobard left him, will leave him. How he turns Barry inside out when he tells him that he’ll never find happiness, that he’ll never truly be happy- without him. How _entirely_ this man knew him. Knows him. Barry cringed.

“Of course I said goodbye, Barry. I’m not that heartless.” Reverse Flash stared into the hero’s disbelieving eyes. “You know..” Eobard reached over and clasped onto the back of the kid’s head in a tight, but not quite painful grip, though it still stung Barry’s eyes. “You know, as I’m sure I’m going to say, or I have said, on that video.. it wasn’t easy, leaving you. Hell, I _made_ you, Barry. Molded you. I have _saved_ your life on multiple occasions, I have helped you win, I bettered you. Steered you to safety and victories. I’ve thought about what I’m going to say when that moment comes for quite some time, I’m positive that I mentioned I killed your mother, freeing your father. That I said that I truly did care for you. I’m sure I brought up how-”

“I’ll never be truly happy without you.” Barry supplied as Thawne let out a soft sigh and nodded his head.

“Barry.. I’m glad you came back to me. If only for today.”

Barry was speechless as the other man leaned forward into another kiss. And another. And another. Barry turned his head to match his long lost friends as he deepened the kiss and raised his free arm to grasp onto Thawne’s hair. There was a soft _click_ of cuffs unlocking and an intake of breath as Barry was thrown across the room and pushed harshly against the wall, nanoseconds later followed his counterpart in a bolt of yellow lightning, clutching onto Barry’s wrists in a painfully pleasurable grip and forcing his hefty weight forward to exert Barry further against the wall as he barely caught his breath, clinging to Thawne for familiarity, protection, everything he longed for and missed and wished for but never had, _could_ have. He clung onto the man with all of his strength and urgency.

“Uhhn..nn..” Barry whimpered into Thawne’s smirking mouth. In another few flashes of lightning Thawne was harshly thrown against the opposing wall, Barry this time pushing the older man back harshly against it, maneuvering his right leg forward, and his knee between his traitorous friends thighs.  

His reversed enemy’s muscular arms wrapped around him. “ _Thawne_..” Barry moaned, directly causing Thawne’s eyes to roll slightly upward in pleasure, chills running up his body.

“It does me good to hear that name, again.” He grabbed Barry’s waist in a bruising grip. “Especially from you, _Flash.”_

Another few streaks of lightning lit up the white walls as Reverse Flash reversed their roles again, pinning Barry against the wall and holding him in place while he kissed a trail down his neck. He stopped suddenly as he tasted salt rolling down Barry’s skin. He looked up the same moment Barry looked away, avoiding his gaze, as if the man couldn’t see through him already. Eobard paused and moved his jaw around in thought.

“Why are you crying, Allen?” Barry’s lip quivered slightly but he gave no immediate answer. Eobard sighed and took his face into his hand, forcing Barry’s gaze. He stared into those desperate hazel eyes until he finally spoke.

“I’ve dreamed of this. For _years._ H-how.. why.. no, _how_ could you leave me? Why didn’t you want _this?”_ Barry whispered the last of it as he tried to shy his view away again from the other man’s face.

“I did want this. I do want this. But you weren’t ready. I planned to come back for you, Allen. Or, come back _to_ you. I know that you’re still going to have the same feelings for me _now_ that you will later. And by then, I’ll be back to my own time. So everything works out, doesn’t it? Then we can keep playing, forever and forever, I can push your buttons-” Barry grasped onto the sides of his head leaving a determined, inconsolable, bruising kiss.

“And I can push yours right back.” There was a quick silence between them, an unspoken understanding, one that they both had known inside for years, that there was a compelling pull they both had for each other, and to each other.

There was a kiss. Another kiss. And just one more before shirts started to peel off, buttons were loose, belts unfastened. Hurrying hands searching, wandering, testing. Lustful mouths tasting, nipping, biting, moaning. (Mostly from Barry but every now and then Thawne would let out a small but fierce growl.) Clothes were off, friction was swift, fastidious, delicious. Lightning surged back and forth, pace slowed and slowed and sped up in a vicious cycle. Barry was all but panting and screaming Thawne’s name as he heard his companions screech.

“BARRY! DR. WELLS! HELP! The Time Wraith is back! We’re in the cells but they’re not gunna hold for long!”

There was silence again, save for the two trying to calm and recapture their breaths. A smirk and a small chuckle from Barry elicited a “ _what?_ ” From fake Wells. Barry locked onto his eyes. “It’s not like we don’t have time for a quickie.” Barry laughed some more and Thawne allowed himself a short scoff before he gripped Allen’s head in his hand as Barry taunted him, licking his lips.

“Barry, Allen. I have not spent the better of fifteen _years_ slowly creating you, making you _mine,_ just to use you as a quick fix, you are not something made for a one night stand. I would take my time _devouring,_ savoring, every itsy-bitsy small piece of you.” Barry’s smile faded as his cheeks burned and his eyes widened.

“I- ahh.. I gotta go. Help..” They stared into eachothers eyes and Thawne smiled as lighting charged in Barry’s irises before he disappeared in a flash of light and gust of wind.

“S-sorry we didn’t come sooner...” Barry said shyly as he and Well’s returned to Cisco and Caitlin, who were safe thanks to Hartley in the cell.

“I believe it’s time for you to go home, Barry.” Well’s reeled around on his chair until he was on the other side of his old companion.

Barry looked one last time at his old team. His eyes wandered over Cisco and Caitlin, giving each a small nod as he said his thank you’s and goodbye’s, then his gaze fell upon Thawne. Sitting in his wheelchair, still pretending to be Wells. His breath hitched as he lunged forward and grasped the man’s shirt, running swiftly around the corner as he shoved Thawne back up against the walls of Star Labs for the final time. “Barry-” Thawne began, a spark in his eyes as Allen shook his head.

“No. I wanted a proper goodbye this time.” He leaned forward, lips hovering over lips. Their conversation in super-speed, not even a millisecond had passed. Barry took in an intake of breath. “How bout this time, give me one more of these in about a year, before you up and leave me.” He brushed his lips against Thawne’s. “And maybe stop being a bad guy so I’ll have to stop chasing you.”

Thawne laughed. “Catch me if you can, _Flash._ ”  Barry zoomed them back to the wheelchair in a second flat, nobody the wiser.

“-oodbye.” Caitlin finished saying as Allen smirked.

Wells gave him a lustful, prideful, longing look and stroked his bottom lip with a tongue that was inside his own mouth just seconds ago, the taste still fresh on his breath. His lips quirked upward into a knowing smirk. “Run, Barry. _Run.”_ Barry gave Wells a nod and one more quick once-over and disappeared in a flash, the wraith just behind him.

  


Lightning and air surged forward across the room, followed suddenly by a red suited body skidding across the floor yelling, “it’s right behind me, do it NOW!” As the Time Wraith burst through his portal and thrust itself on top of him mere seconds later.

“BARRY!” Caitlin screamed as the wraith had him harshly by the throat.  

Barry struggled for breath as his face became cold and off colored. As suddenly as Barry was pushed out of the portal, a loud vibration busted through the air and obliterated the wraith to waste.

“Low frequency, high intensity.” The man grinned.

“T-thank you.. Hartley..?” Barry tried to finish without the question mark but this was a new development, and also member on their team. A too familiar voice shook him roughly out of his thoughts.

“Well? Did you retrieve your speed equation, Mr. Allen?” Harry walked into the main room, eyes fixated on Barry’s as his unconsciously shied away from the gaze. Harry’s eyes narrowed once but they lowered even more as Barry barely responded, he reciprocated a response by holding up a white flash drive.

“Y-yeah.” He shuffled his hand through his hair. A nervous gesture, Barry’s tell. Harry Wells had become proactively interested in why he still wouldn’t look in his general direction. Something went wrong, astray. Was Barry okay? “Thawne gave me the speed equation. Should work. We just have to test it out.”

“My thoughts exactly. Let’s go then, shall we?”

“Wait. Like, right.. now?” Barry peered up slightly at Harry’s unflinching features.

“Yes. Like right now.” Harry said casually and slipped around the corner. There were quite a long few seconds before Barry’s feet decided to move again, following after the body that so similarly represented a man he was locking lips with just minutes (or a year) earlier. He gulped and followed after Wells.

His footsteps were loud in the empty hallway leading towards Thawne’s white room. They were heavy footsteps, worried ones. He took a deep breath and let it leak out as a shaky sigh before he entered (or reentered) the white room. The door closed abruptly behind him, giving him a small startle. Wells, ever so observant, took in all that was the nervous wreck hiding underneath a smiling, duping, (not well enough) Barry mask.

“You seem awfully jittery.” Wells responded, searching through a few deductions.

“Well, yeah.. It was, ya know, being back with Thawne was..” Barry stopped as if this had explained enough. But it didn’t. Not for Harry.

“Uh-huh. Well,” Harry reached out suddenly for Barry as his breath hitched, Wells arm stopping suddenly before his chest, palm opening up. “The flash drive, Barry.”

“O-oh, yeah.” He handed it over as Wells walked to the small podium and instead of inserting the flash drive, set it on top and turned around, leaning his waist against it for support.

“Though, before we get to unlocking the secrets that _that_ holds, how about we start with you and yours.”

The reply was quick with denial written all over it. “I don’t kno-”

“Barry.” Wells said flatly.

“Harry, I really do-”

“ _Barry.”_ This one had an edge to it. Harry took a step closer and watched as Barry’s chest heaved. “What happened.” It was a statement, not a question.

   Barry’s eyes darted around anywhere but those icy blue eyes; dancing around Harry and his prodding look, to the white bulbs on the walls of the Time Vault. As Harry moved closer, he took notice of how much more uncomfortable Barry became. With each step in stride Barry was cracking. His walls he was trying to form, were breaking. Wells knew from the moment he met Barry, that with _this_ face, he _could_ push him to do what he wanted. If he were that type of man. Which depended on the scenario and circumstance. He usually didn’t; but right now, he might extort it.

Yes, of course he took notice immediately of how Barry looked at him differently than the others did after his first time arriving on Earth-1. How very differently. So, he had concluded that, the already present deep affections he held for the other Wells, (Thawne) mixed with the emotions he had for Harry himself, he could see that Barry wasn’t about to be able to keep to himself whatever he was attempting to for much longer. Especially with Wells practically inches away from the kid now. Eyes soft, but firm. Tone the same, if not a little firmer. If he pushed..

“Barry, Allen.” Wells began. “Look at me.” Barry’s eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head, finally matching the gaze. “Don’t start with telling me that nothing happened. You’ve never been so see-through as you are right now.” Barry’s eyes widened as a shudder ripped through him. Wells reacted instantly as well, his eyes lit up in worry.

“...That’s exactly what yo- he said to me, too..”

Wells sighed and shook his head. “I’m not him, Barry..” He reiterated, again. “So he knew it was you, or _wasn’t-_ you. What happened?” He said, empathy edging the worry in his voice.

Barry blew out the remainder of his breath before he even tried to come up with the words. He looked around nervously, rubbing his left arm up and down. “Thawne knew it was me right away. The Time Wraith was after me, and pushing the speed equation made him catch on even faster.” Barry’s body subconsciously decided it needed to pace about the room while he comes up with the next sentences to relay. “He locked me.. In here.” Barry’s eyes looked around the Time Vault. “..cuffed me to his wheelchair and threatened to kill me..”

Wells waited patiently for Barry to finish talking but he wasn’t sure if he was going to. He had many questions burning in his head but settled with, “how did you get out?”

Barry mused. “Told him that I wrote past me a letter, and if he found it, it would blow the whistle on his whole operation.”

“Smart.” Wells nodded. Barry stopped talking as if that was the end of everything.

“And then you just, came back.” Wells said, unquestionably.

“..Yeah.”

“Yeah. That _must_ be why you can’t look me in the eyes.” Wells repeated as he reached up towards Barry’s neck; the kid stopped breathing altogether; Wells wondered if he even knew he was doing it, or if he could even breathe if he wanted to. The tips of his fingertips swept coldly along Barry’s neck, pulling down the fabric to softly ghost over the bruises there. He felt Barry swallow anxiously as his adam’s apple dipped underneath his fingertips. “These are not consistent wounds from hands wrapping around your neck. I’m not CSI, but even I can tell you that.” Barry’s face turned red as his lightning and suit, Wells retracted his hands sympathetically.

“I- I can’t tell _you.”_

“No, no; you can’t tell Cisco and Caitlin. I think I’m _exactly_ who you need to be talking to. Open up to me, Barry.” His eyes softened. “I’m thinking your reasoning behind not telling me, is because it would reveal something you’ve been keeping from me?” Wells considered; the shade of red still present and dark across Barry’s worried features.

“Aahh..” Is all Barry breathed out.

“I know you’ve tried to keep this away from the others, even me. And I’m a firm believer in telling me what’s on your mind when you’re ready to, but, I must insist that this might be the moment you should come out of your defensive shell, Barry. I’ve… I’ve _known.._ I caught on pretty quickly. I mean, the way you look at me, gaze at me, when I am, and when I’m _not_ looking.”

Barry was still quiet, fear coursing through his veins, jolting through him like static in the speed force. He spoke quietly. “You.. _knew? You know?”_ Barry’s breath hitched.

“It’s okay, Barry. I get why you’re afraid. But you don’t have to be. I am _not_ him.” Wells leaned in closer to Barry’s flushed face as his lip quivered slightly.

“That’s ironic you say that.” Despite the circumstance, Barry all but chuckled. He bit it down, mostly. A smirk still present on his lips.

Wells looked at him questionably. “Because I look exactly like him. I know this must be excruciatingly hard for you an-”

“No.. no. It’s actually _not_ that..” Wells brows furrowed in questions. “It’s just that.. I was just _here._ . Basically a mere half hour ago, with your evil doppelganger about to do the same thing.” Barry finished as Wells backed up, suddenly giving Barry space. “No! No, it’s okay, Wells.. Harry.. look.. fine. You’re right.” Barry rolled his eyes. _“Not surprisingly..”_ he mumbled. He looked at Harry and took a step towards him to eliminate the space he had just given him. “Yes.. I.. Thawne was someone special to me. I know how fucked up that is, but Harry.. Uhg..” Barry sighed. “There was just so much between the two of us.. And, in a moment of despair and weakness I kissed him.. And he kissed me back..” Barry rubbed at the bruises already a slightly lighter color from his healing factor but yet still presently dark as Thawne had properly marked him, deep, cruel, and hard.

Wells sighed. “You don’t have to explain any more to me, Barry. I’m sorry I resemble him so much.” There was an angry bitterness to Harry’s voice that had Barry grasping his face in an instant.

“Harry. I know you’ve said this countless times since you’ve arrived, since the very moment our eyes met and we exchanged heated words, but _I’m_ going to be the one to say it now.” Barry leaned in closer to that face that he’s been imagining under his fingertips for as long as it’s been on his Earth. _“You’re not him.”_ Barry closed the final gap between them and kissed Harry passionately. Harry didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him and pull in that body close and snug to his own as he kissed back.

“I don’t know what it is, and I also _do_ at the same time, but, since the very moment I saw you, I’ve wanted you, Allen. Maybe it was those dangerous, lustful looks you kept torturing me with every day.” Wells narrowed his eyes as Barry laughed softly.

“I just wanted a sneak-peak.” It was Wells turn to chuckle.

“You only had to ask, Mr. Allen.”

Barry smiled. “I think with you here, I’ll be ready to work on whatever’s on that flash drive.”

“We can get to that in a minute.” Harry mused, running fingers through soft brown truffled hair. Barry kissed him again, slow and meaningful.

“Contrary to popular belief, not _everything_ I do needs to be in super speed.” Wells licked his bottom lip as it curved into a smirk.

“Good to know.”

  
  
  
  


     

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE
> 
> I had a aha! fangirl moment when Barry informs Thawne he has a secret letter and he says it's to THIS Barry, but then continues and adds, to HIS Barry. Barry calls himself Wells's 
> 
> P.S. NO I did NOT give up on my others fics. Just in a writers block and omgI'msosorryyouguysthankyou


End file.
